Rainbow Sakuras
by Kalel Mechanical
Summary: "Luce, I come back fighting and kicking ass, beating Gray and all that fun stuff… And I love coming home to someone who loves me, cares for me, even though Makarov does all that stuff, he's a little old for me… and he's a dude." She let out a slight giggle as he continued, "And… Umm. I was wondering if you would be with me through all my adventures, because I love you."


You could say it was a special day at Fairy Tail, after all, it was the day before the Rainbow Cherry Blossom festival.

Every year, thousands came across Fiore to watch the Cherry Blossoms bloom and see their beautiful leaves turn into a variety of colors as they fell down.

With the festival being prepared for, Natsu and Lucy were out and about, looking for a good spot for them and the rest of the Team to sit for tomorrow's event. They've been at the park for the past half hour, with no look. It didn't help that the dragon slayer kept picking out weird spots like "up in a tree", or "having Happy lift them into the sky".

"Luce! How bout over-"

"No."

"Oo! How about next to the-"

"No."

"Oh common Luce! We've passed some really nice spots!" He pouted to his girlfriend, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Some of those spots didn't even make sense Natsu. Plus, I want to get a nice view of the Sakura Blossoms when they bloom! They'll be so pretty! I'll never forget the first time I saw them, what was it, two years ago?" The celestial mage said nostalgically, "Don't you remember? I was sick that day, and couldn't make it, so you were sweet enough to float it by our old apartment."

Natsu blushed a little, and looked away from her, trying not to remember the situation. He put his hands in his pockets, making a "cool" attempt, but freaked when he felt a tiny box still dangling in there.

'_Oh right, I have to let her choose the spot if I'm going to make this perfect.' _He thought.

He pulled his scarf over his face, shielding himself from the others until the redness went away. Lucy tugged the scarf down before he covered himself up, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's okay Natsu! It was a nice gesture, nothing to be embarrassed about!" She said gleefully, and pushed him over to a spot near a sakura tree.

"I think this'll be a great spot to watch them bloom! It's spacious and has a beautiful view of the park, so we can see almost all of them at the same time!" She said ecstatically, and looked over the horizon to find the sun slowly begin to set.

She paused, and turned towards the sun, with her hair gently blowing against the wind. "Look how beautiful the sky is Natsu!" She looked in amazement, staring at the orange clouds as they began to set.

'_Is this the right time? I think it's the right time. No. It's not the right time. Is it? Ugh I thought this would be easier after seeing Metal Head do it! How'd he even manage to do it? Am I forgetting stuff already?! What if I forget what to say? No wait, Gajeel said to relax. That's so hard! When was relaxing so hard? Maybe I should just bail and- NO you're getting off track. This is the perfect time!' _He thought, and noticed something. His confidence instantly grew and the worries slipped away like a landslide. Tonight, he was going to doing it.

"Lucy, did you notice something about this tree?" He asked, and looked at the sakura tree before them. She turned around, and a smile broke onto her features.

"Oh my, it didn't even occur to me. This was the tree that you dug up! Look, it still has our names burned in." She pointed to the little burn marks at the bottom of the tree, and gave him a heart-melting smile. They could've done what other couples did, and carve their names in, but knowing Natsu, he made sure they would stay permanent, and burned a 'Natsu + Lucy' in it on their one year anniversary (which he totally didn't know existed).

"Yeah, I'm surprised it stayed," He chuckled, and took her hand.

"Well, as long as we would love one another, the tree will harbor whatever marks was made into it. That's what Levy-Chan told me." She whispered and dragged her soft hand at their names along the bark.

"How about we keep that love forever?"

"Huh?"

Natsu started shaking as he spoke, but didn't leave her eyes. "Okay, first, you know I suck at these romantic things, so don't make fun of me when I say this."

"What is it Natsu?" She asked, and gave him a concerned look.

He sighed. '_Here I go…_'

"Lucy, I c-come back fighting and kicking ass, and beating Tin Can and all that fun stuff, but mostly Gray… And I love coming home to someone who loves me, cares for me, even though Makarov does all that stuff, he's a little old for me… and he's a dude." She let out a slight giggle as he continued, "And… Umm. I was wondering if you would be with me through all my adventures, because I l-love you. And I don't like how you're _just _my girlfriend."

"Wh-What are you saying?" She trembled. The moment she heard the words 'don't', 'like', and 'girlfriend', she was afraid he would do something that would ruin their relationship. But boy was she wrong. Natsu let go of her hands, and bent on one knee, and pulled out a black velvet box that contained…

A ring.

It was beautiful. It was a simple gold ring, with a small hallow diamond, and inside, contained a tiny fire that burned within the crystal.

"N-Natsu…"

"W-Will you marry me?" He asked, and looked away from her, trying not to faint of anxiety of what she would say. Sure they were together for two years, and have been best friends before that, but he couldn't just _assume_ they were going to get married. He also wanted her to have her special moment that 'almost every woman deserves to hear from their significant other' as she put it.

"No."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He looked up at her, with pure shock in his eyes. "What?"

"Good! Now you can look at me when I say yes!" She exclaimed, and kissed him full on the lips.

He broke the kiss and slid the delicate piece of jewelry on her ring finger. Lucy held up the ring to her face and smiled, with tears forming under her eyes.

Natsu chuckled, and held her hand, "For a moment I thought you meant it."

She cupped his cheeks and realized what he meant when she told him she wouldn't and sweetly said, "You and your doubts amuse me." And kissed him on the lips again as his hands snaked behind her waist as the sun went down into the darkness.

**The Next Day~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Lu-Chan! That's so romantic! I didn't know Natsu even had it in him!" Levy exclaimed, and cupped her hands to her face.

"Oh he didn't. He looked down when he popped the question so I told I wouldn't. You should've seen his face, even though I was going to say yes, and I wanted him to look at me when I said it. I could just see the look in his eyes that meant he really did love me." Lucy smirked, and continued to eat her food.

Today was the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. Everyone celebrated, and cheered for the soon-to-be married couple as soon as Lucy's golden ring caught everyone's attention. Natsu and Lucy sat at opposite ends of the large blanket set out on the ground, next to the tree where he proposed the night before, and chatted away about everything from kids to a bigger house, and finally to how the most dense dragon slayer in Fiore managed to get married before Gray.

"I can't believe NATSU of all people managed to get a girl AND get married before any of us." Gray sulked, and stared at the pyromaniac as he munched down on his lunch.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I got married AND had a kid before _any_ of you!" Gajeel shouted, and threw his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Gajeel. It's not a competition!" Levy shouted from the girls side of the area.

"Oh and by the way Natsu, HOW did you manage to come up with that little speech before you asked her to marry you? Because I know for sure someone like you couldn't possibly say _that_." Gray scoffed.

Natsu slightly blushed and turned himself away from the group, trying to hide his 'unmanliness', "I did say that stuff you ice prick. It came from the heart." He muttered, crossing his arms against his chest like a stubborn kid.

"Awww Natsu's growing up!" The guys from Fairy Tail teased, and started making kissing noises in front of him.

"At least I'm grown enough to get someone." He shouted, and gave them a smirk. Almost every untaken man silenced, and realized he was right. Damn. Natsu really is growing up.

**Girls Side~**

.

.

.

.

"Lucy! When's the wedding?"

"How many kids are you two planning on having?"

"Can I be the godmother?"

"No, I'm the godmother! I'm Lu-Chan's best friend!"

"I'm the mother of the guild!"

"I can defend her children with my re-equip magic!"

As the questions began flooding in, Lucy couldn't help but sweatdrop as the conversation slowly maneuvered about who would be the godmother of any kid she would have.

"Guys, guys, settle down, we haven't even decided on anything yet. Nothing's final. Yeesh. " She said, and put both her hands up to try and calm them down from their ranting. Their eyes looked directly at her ring, and instantly they fangirled out of control.

Levy stuck her face in her ring with shining eyes. "My my Lu-Chan! You're ring is beautiful! I haven't seen anything like it before! I wonder how much Natsu paid for this! He must care for you a lot to get you something this special!" She drooled, and stared at the firing jewel that contained the little ball of fire in it.

"I actually don't know where he got it. When you get married, you really don't think about that stuff," She stated, and gave a small smile.

"Really? Gajeel told me he paid a lot of money for it and told me not to lose it. I guess that's his way of purposing. But it was still sweet." Levy muttered with a smile, remembering the day he proposed to her.

"Oh Lu-Chan, I need to go and find someone, I'll be right back okay?" And with that, she set off.

**Guys Side~**

Unknown to the girls, the guys started a small brawl using their hands to create things that would attack the others.

As they started to battle with their creations, Levy came to their side and everything stopped instantly.

"What were you guys doing?" She asked, looking at the dent in the ground that the guys were sitting around.

They all looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Uh… Gajeel did it first!" Wakaba tattled.

"Gajeel. I told you we wouldn't do any fighting today." The bookworm scolded, and the iron dragon slayer shrunk.

"Y-Yes Mam."

"Good! Now I'm looking for Natsu. Have you seen him?" She asked in a kinder voice.

They all pointed to a tall hill near the horizon. "He's been up there forever." Someone told her.

She gave them a thanks and walked up to the hill. When she reached him, she saw that he was laying down on his back, using his hands for a pillow, and looking up at the sky.

"Hey Natsu!" She said kindly, lay down next to him.

"Hi Levy."

"What're your doing up here?" She asked, and turning her head to the side.

"Just enjoying life!" He grinned, and turned to face her.

"I can imagine, soon you'll be a married man, and have kids like me and Gajeel."

"Yea! I can't wait!"

She sat up, and instructed him to do so too.

"Natsu, I want to ask you a question about the ring you gave to Lucy. It was so pretty! I want to know where you got it!" She cheered, with eager eyes.

He gave her a confused expression in return. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The ring that you bought for Lu-Chan! I want to know where you got it! I want to learn how to create that material you used. It was really elegant yet strong. Like it symbolized her perfectly. I got a closer look at it earlier and saw a small tiny ball of fire engulfed in it so I was wondering how you go something so gorgeous. All us girls couldn't stop talking about it." She giggled at his confusion.

"Oh. I didn't buy it." He said.

Levy gave him a dumbfounded look, "What? Wait, don't tell me you stole it!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled at her strange assumption.

"No I didn't steal it. A couple of weeks ago Luce and I were out for lunch when she spotted a ring store, so we went in to check it out. Most of the rings were pretty crappy for costing so much though. I swear I could've just pinched them and broke them. She seemed pretty into them though and lectured me about how much a wedding ring means to every person, so when I decided I wanted to ask her if she'd marry me, I did what I thought was best, since store bought rings are similar to each other, and to be honest, the rings she tried on didn't look very nice." Natsu informed her.

"Really? What did you do?" She asked.

"I made a ring of my own!"

**A:N/Did you like it? I hope I didn't rush something sappy like this. And do you think I shouldn't have stopped there? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
